eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hirunda
The Silvermoon squadron commander looked at the sensor display and the readouts describing the dozen massive semi-organic dreadnoughts that orbited the blue-green planet. Since the arrival of her squadron, the mammoth vessels had taken notice, breaking orbit to start slowly moving into a formation that was apparently meant to flank and englobe her ten small ships, the ponderous manuevering of the giant ships no doubt deliberately seemingly unconcerned and casual, a sign of contempt for the smaller force. '' ''It was clearly meant to intimidate the newcomers. The juggernauts outnumbered, outmassed, almost certainly outgunned, and apparently outflanked the Shemarrian squadron. It remained to be seen, however, if they could outFIGHT the Shemarrians. “Impressive beasties, yon eaters of space. But let’s see how you fare with your guts stuffed with black holes!” The Silvermoon raider smiled predatorily, a smile matched by all those on the small ship’s bridge. “Let us not be impolite, and keep them waiting!” With that, a nova seemingly went off as the Shemarrian formation exploded at their targets. EShemar ‘Hirunda’ Aerospace Attack Craft aka ‘Swiv’ The ‘Hirunda’ is a scale-up of the Arkawing fighter, jointly developed by the Hawkmoons and Silvermoons , and is meant as a fast strike/scout version capable of extended range operations. In many ways, the Hirundais the Shemarrians’ version of the Proctor Heavy Fighter. The Hirunda has the same configuration, but is larger, allowing for more powerful engines, shielding, avionics, and larger warload. Smaller than a Goshawk corvette, yet larger than the Arkawing, the Hirunda can be faster and more agile on average than either, albeit at the cost of the shielding and carrying capacity of the former, and the small shipboard size of the latter. While not as heavily armored as the patrol craft of other star nations, the Hirunda has the serious speed and stealth available to a race that doesn’t have to worry about pulling high-gees. Like the Arkawing, the Hirunda has thus far appeared only in the wings of the Silvermoon and Hawkmoon Tribes. However, customized individual examples may have been forwarded to members of other Tribes. Abilities Special Systems Sensor Baffling The Shemar ships can partially mask their sensor spoor, making themselves difficult to detect at long range. This acts as Stealth (-70% to detect while stationary, -30% when moving). EW Jamming Standard ECM suite for confusing sensor-guided weapons; -6 to strike. Wings The wings are fully atmo-capable MAWs (Mission Adapative Wings). +10% to piloting rolls when maneuvering in atmosphere. Weapons Systems Medium Pulse Laser Cannons (3) Two powerful laser cannons are mounted in the nose. Up to three turrets can fire on the same target in the forward arc, while all four turrets can fire in the lateral arc at the same target. Only one turret can fire in the rear arc. Medium Gravity Cannons (2) The nose also mounts a brace of powerful G-Cannon. High Explosive (HE) 1d6x10 MD to 20 ft radius High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT) 2d6 x10 MD to 10 ft radius Fragmentation 2d6x10 MD to 30 ft radius Plasma 3d6x10 MD to 35 ft radius (APFSDSDU) Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot Depleted Uranium 4d6x10 MD out to 11,000 ft, 2d6x10 MD out to maximum range Tail Laser Array (2) Mounted over and under the tail boom are two laser turrets Wingtip Laser Arrays (2) The wingtips of the Hirunda mount point-defense laser turrets. These turrets can be manned or set to automatic mode. Weapons Bay A centre body weapons bay that is typically fitted with a rotary missile launcher, but can also be used to carry drop-probes, sensory pallets, and cannon-pods. Mini-Missiles 256 mini-missiles. Short Range Missiles 128 short range missiles Medium Range Missiles 64 medium range missiles Long Range Missiles 32 long range missiles Cruise Missiles 16 crew missiles Scout Drones Equivalent to Cruise Missiles in speed and range and size, 16. Space Mines Equivalent to Missiles in number and damage, only TRIPLE the blast radius Heavy Laser Pod This can be recognizable as a Shemarrian copy of the Kreeghor Energy Lance, but redone by the Silvermoons, who have pumped up the power and range of the weapon considerably. Heavy Particle Beam Pod A heavy alternate weapon, although with a slower rate of fire. Heavy Rail Gun Pod A heavy rail gun pod for use against energy resistant targets, or can be loaded with specialty ammunition. Variants EShe-B/SS02Hm-S1 The Hawkmoon stealth version, the ‘Dark Swallow’ is outfitted with more advanced stealth systems. These stealth systems give the craft a 95% chance of going undetected by all forms of detection. The systems can also project (using copied Oni techniques) 1d6 ‘phantoms’ up to 50 miles away from the ship’s true position. EShe-B/SS02Hm-S2 A rare variant deployed by the Hawkmoons that incorporates a hard to come by Promethean Phase Stealth System (from Eric Fackler’s Galactic Tracer Starship Construction Rules in Rifter #34). These vessels are used very sparingly, owing to the limited number of charges built into the Phase systems, and the reluctance of the Shemar to rely on outsiders to service their equipment. The Phase Field renders the ship both invisible and undetectable by conventionak and magic sensors, and allows the ship to phase through solid matter, unless stopped by a force field (technological or magical) or another phase-field. The limitations of the system are; the ship can only travel at 25% of normal speed, and cannot deploy weapons or forcefields while in phased state. The system has 200 activations (every time it is turned on and off is regarded as one use, regardless of how long it is used) before needing recharging by the Prometheans. Category:Hirunda Category:Hawkmoon Category:Silvermoon Category:Starship Category:Variants Category:Arkawing